roamfandomcom-20200213-history
Qualens
Qualens Notable Living Members * Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. (-64 to ...) * Scruval Qualens, C. (-54 to ...) * Old Trassidyal Qualens Anyly, M. (-42 to ...) * Witless Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal Candoam, M. (-42 to ...) * Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir, C. (-49 to ...) * Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. (-56 to ...) * Old Cortisal Qualens Candoam, M. (-60 to ...) * Tantas Qualens (-79 to ...) * Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, C. (-44 to ...) * Tantal Qualens-Donimal, W. (-31 to ...) * Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir, M. (-36 to ...) * Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal, A. (-36 to ...) * Erinvyal Qualens Juctor, W. (-35 to ...) * Hairy Prellal Qualens Anyly, M. (-41 to ...) * Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M. (-39 to ...) * Cacy Qualens (-30 to ...) * Young Paginal Qualens, M. (-45 to ...) * Donimy Qualens (-34 to ...) * Old Paginal's Paryty Qualens (-29 to ...) * Machyal Qualens Voriel, G. (-36 to ...) Notable Historical Members * Slaver Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal, C. (c. -110 to -44) * Brutal Levyal Qualens-Levyal Juctor, C. (c. -175 to c. -115) * Sepsidal Qualens Juctor, C. (-91 to -24) * Freckled Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. (c. -105 to -29) * Croaky Prellal Qualens, C. (c. -105 to -64) * Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, C. (-76 to -12) * Gibral Qualens Candoam, C. (c. -105 to -44) * Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C. (-77 to -10) * Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. (-95 to -47) * Toothy Pampal Qualens, W. (c. -110 to -48) * Didissal Qualens, C. (c. -135 to -96) * Gibral Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, C. (-85 to -24) * Freckled Pronimal Qualens, G. (-82 to -12) * Tight Pronimal Qualens Ossopy, C. (c. -145 to -91) * Erinvyal Qualens, M. (-62 to -26) * Otibryal Qualens, C. (c. -200 to c. -125) * Thieving Pronimal Qualens Juctor, W. (c. -100 to -26) * Amussal Qualens, C. (c. -150 to c. -110) * Old Lecarol Qualens Juctor, G. (-66 to -7) * Erinvyal Qualens, C. (c. -130 to -68) * Ormanal Qualens Juctor, A. (-91 to -56) * Old Vagal Qualens Sarevir, A. (-93 to -23) * Young Semural Qualens, C. (c. -100 to -44) * Foolish Pronimal Qualens, C. (c. -130 to -87) * Creepy Semural Qualens Juctor, M. (-74 to -36) * Old Semural Qualens, C. (c. -115 to -78) * Sadaty Qualens (c. -105 to -78) * Rough Lumosural Qualens Ossopy, C. (c. -140 to -78) * Troubled Prellal Juctor Qualens, S. (c. -105 to -68) * Hisdafty Qualens (-78 to -16) Family Trees Most living Qualens active in politics in Roam are descended from four brothers, all elected Consul: Didissal Qualens, Foolish Pronimal Qualens, Erinvyal Qualens and Old Semural Qualens, or Slaver Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal, whose relation to them is unclear. Descendants of Didissal Qualens, C. Descendants of Foolish Pronimal Qualens, C. Descendants of Erinvyal Qualens, C. Descendants of Old Semural Qualens, C. Descendants of Slaver Pagnal Qualens-Pagnal, C. Category:Stub Category:Family Category:Roaman Family Category:Familial Family Category:Qualens